


Il était une fois...

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, sur les rives désertes d’un lointain océan, une citadelle abritant de funestes expérimentations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Théoriquement, cette histoire se présente sous la forme d'un conte de fées. Je dis bien "théoriquement" car il est quelques passages où j'ai un peu oublié mes intentions de départ, si bien que cela semble un peu trop "réaliste". Pour le reste, les faits ne se déroulent pas à un moment précis et j'ai laissé de côté certains "détails" telle la paternité remise en question de M. Parker.

Il était une fois, sur les rives désertes d’un lointain océan, une citadelle abritant de funestes expérimentations. Jadis, disait-on, les buts de son maître étaient louables et altruistes, mais avec le temps, celui-ci avait consolidé son pouvoir en l’asseyant sur la terreur, le mensonge et la dissimulation. Et les habitants de l’intérieur des terres prétendaient que depuis, on entendait parfois monter des entrailles de l’imposante bâtisse, au plus sombre de la nuit comme au point le plus lumineux du jour, des pleurs d’enfants, des hurlements d’angoisse, des râles d’agonie. Les plus hardis osaient évoquer en catimini la jolie dame en rose et blanc qui, des années plus tôt, était entrée dans la forteresse et que l’on n’avait jamais vu en ressortir.

 _Ils appelaient la forteresse, le Centre, et la dame se prénommait Catherine,_ dit la Vieille Dame.

Catherine était aussi belle que douce, aussi tendre que courageuse. Elle avait épousé le maître du Centre, M. Parker, avant que ne débutent les sinistres pratiques et les sombres complots qui se tramaient dans les si nombreux niveaux sous-terrain de l’institution et, de la minute où elle en eut connaissance, elle n’eut de cesse de les déjouer. Ainsi découvrit-elle les expériences que menait le laquais de son époux, l’homme qui refusait de mourir, sur des enfants nantis de dons fort particuliers; elle en avait dénombré sept, et elle avait forgé le dessein de les faire sortir des murs de la citadelle puis de s’enfuir en emmenant avec elle sa petite fille.

 _Mlle Parker._

Mais, avant que d’avoir pu mettre ses projets à exécution, Catherine mourut; mélancolique et malade, disait-on, elle se suicida dans l’ascenseur menant à la Tour, dans laquelle siégeait le conseil du Centre.

 _En réalité, elle fut assassinée._

 _\- Par l’homme qui refusait de mourir?_ demandant l’Enfant.

L’homme qui refusait de mourir - ou bien en était-il incapable? Car seuls les vivants peuvent trépasser, les morts-vivants, les chimères, les zombies, sont des êtres d’un autre monde sur lesquels les contingences matérielles n’ont point de prise.

 _M. Raines._

Le maître du Centre fut éploré par la mort de Catherine, ou tout du moins le parut-il; et pour leur petit fille, l’univers s’assombrit un peu plus. Elle fut condamnée à une enfance solitaire et atypique, ne sortant des salles de classe que pour rejoindre les couloirs glacés du Centre. Une des rares lueurs de son existence était constituée par un des enfants du Centre, à qui elle avait été présentée dans le cadre des expériences auxquelles son père avait permis qu’elle participât.

 _Jarod._

Jarod vivait dans les profondeurs de la citadelle depuis plusieurs années déjà et, sous la houlette de Sydney, son mentor, il travaillait chaque jour à développer ses dons et à les mettre au service du Centre. Il se noua entre les deux enfants une amitié née autant d’une solitude réciproque que d’une réelle affinité, et leur relation, au grand déplaisir de M. Parker, échappa bien vite à ceux qui l’avait initiée. Tant et si bien que dès qu’elle eut atteint un âge raisonnable, Mlle Parker fut envoyée poursuivre ses études loin du Centre. A l’éloigner ainsi de son influence et de sa surveillance, le maître des lieux prenait un risque, mais un risque moins important que de la voir grandir près de l’enfant du Centre, un risque bien moins important que de voir l’enfant du Centre grandir près d’elle.

 _Pourquoi ces enfants étaient-ils amenés au Centre?_

Parce qu’il existe des caméléons, parmi nous. Des êtres doués d’un intelligence supra-normale, des génies qui possèdent entre autres la faculté d’assumer n’importe quelle identité et de se fondre dans n’importe quel milieu. Il y a fort longtemps de cela, les chercheurs d’une entreprise appelée Le Centre mirent en isolement un de ces êtres, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod, et exploitèrent son génie pour des recherches secrètes.

Mais un jour le Caméléon leur échappa....


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque cela se produisit, Mlle Parker était rentrée au Centre depuis quelques années, quelques années au cours desquelles elle n’avait pas cherché ni songé à approcher le Caméléon. A quoi bon? avait-elle répondu à Sydney qui lui avait posé la question. Elle était devenue une étrangère pour lui, et lui un étranger pour elle. Elle était allée dans des endroits qui lui demeureraient inconnus, appris des choses qu’il ne connaîtrait jamais. Ils avaient tous deux été des enfants du Centre, chacun à sa façon, mais un seul d’entre eux l’était resté... Tandis qu’il travaillait avec Sydney dans les souterrains, elle dirigeait une petite armée d’hommes en costumes sombres depuis un élégant bureau à la lumière tamisée. Lorsqu’il apprit cela, le Caméléon comprit que toute évasion se transformerait en lutte entre eux.

 _Et alors?_

 _\- Alors, comme Jarod le pensait, le maître du Centre lança sa fille à ses trousses. Sa fille et Sydney, qui reçurent l’assistance d’une sorte de technicien nommé Broots._

 _\- Ils le rattrapèrent rapidement?_

Le Caméléon découvrit que le Centre lui avait menti en affirmant que sa famille était morte, et dans sa fuite, il commença à rechercher ses parents. A rechercher ses parents, et à défendre les faibles et les opprimés, soucieux de réparer le mal qu’il avait pu causer durant tout le temps où il avait été contraint d’oeuvrer pour le Centre. Pendant plusieurs années, Mlle Parker le pourchassa à travers le pays.

 _Elle traquait son ami d’enfance?_

Elle était aiguillonnée par son père, qui dirigeait toujours l’institution et avec lequel elle avait un accord. Elle avait en effet obtenu de lui la promesse qu’à l’instant où Jarod serait de retour entre les murs du Centre, elle pourrait quitter la citadelle et faire de son existence ce qu’elle désirerait.

 _Pourquoi le poursuivait-elle avec autant d’acharnement, puisqu’elle était aussi prisonnière que lui?_

 _\- Cela, répondit la Vieille Dame, l’histoire ne lui dit pas. Mais un jour, elle l’attrapa._


	3. Chapter 3

Le Caméléon fut ramené au Centre sous bonne garde et enfermé dans une cellule plusieurs niveaux sous terre. Sydney fut chargé de reprendre les simulations, désormais en compagnie de M. Raines - les autorités au pouvoir, de toute évidence, n’avaient plus la moindre confiance en l’ancien tuteur de Jarod, il avait par trop souvent manqué d’objectivité durant la traque. C’était compter sans le Caméléon lui-même qui, en dépit des promesses et des menaces, refusa de se remettre à la tâche qui l’avait occupé pendant trente longues années.

A mille lieues de ces considérations, Mlle Parker rendit visite à son père pour lui annoncer que, le bien le plus précieux du Centre étant de retour, elle entendait que le marché qu’ils avaient passé fût respecté. Le maître des lieux prit les mains de sa fille entre les siennes et, avec un sourire affectueux, les serra gentiment.

"Mais bien sûr, mon ange, lui répondit-il. Je te demande seulement de m’accorder une dernière faveur: reste ici encore quelques jours et efforce-toi de convaincre le Caméléon de reprendre les travaux qu’il doit mener à bien.

\- Moi?

\- Si quelqu’un peut y parvenir, c’est toi. Raines présent, il sait qu’il ne peut pas compter sur Sydney, mais toi, tu es capable de gagner sa confiance.

\- Papa...

\- En attendant, je vais t’attribuer le siège vacant au Conseil de la Tour. Jarod ne comprendrait pas que tu sois encore ici si tu n’as pas de poste au Centre, n’est-ce pas, mon ange?

\- Non, je suppose que non."

Souriant toujours, il embrassa légèrement le bout des doigts de sa fille.

 _C’étaient des mensonges? demanda l’Enfant._

 _\- Des mensonges, approuva la Vieille Dame, comme ceux qu’il lui avait racontés durant toute son existence. Et une fois encore, elle y crut. Elle voulut y croire._

 _\- Peut-être parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas laisser derrière elle des êtres et des choses auxquels elle tenait plus qu’elle l’imaginait?_ Le ton malicieux n’échappa pas à la Vieille Dame, mais celle-ci n’approuva ni ne réfuta.


	4. Chapter 4

Mlle Parker attendit deux jours avant que de descendre dans les souterrains du Centre, accompagnée par un balayeur en costume sombre auquel elle ordonna d’attendre à l’entrée du couloir menant aux quartiers du Caméléon. La cellule était une petite pièce grise, avec une large ouverture grillagée sur la porte et meublée du strict nécessaire: un lit, une table, une chaise - et c’était déjà beaucoup. Sydney avait dû se battre bec et ongles contre les autorités au pouvoir pour obtenir que Jarod ne fût pas tout simplement détenu dans une cage.

Mlle Parker ouvrit le judas et risqua un regard à l’intérieur. Le prisonnier était allongé sur sa couchette, les poignets enchaînés, les yeux fixés sur la peinture craquelée du plafond. Rien d’autre pour le distraire que son fantastique esprit. Si elle le connaissait bien - et à l’exception de Sydney, elle était vraisemblablement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux - le Centre commettait une erreur en le laissant ainsi libre de réfléchir.

Utilisant la clef que lui avait remis son père, elle déverrouilla la serrure.

Il s’assit lentement lorsqu’elle entra et, même dans le faible éclairage, même dans les ombres mouvantes qui baignaient la cellule, elle vit qu’il avait été frappé. Les chaînes cliquetèrent, tintant contre les montants métalliques du lit, et il dut les maintenir d’une main pour pouvoir bouger avec un minimum de gêne.

"Tu es venue savourer ta victoire?" demanda-t-il non sans ressentiment.

Elle referma la porte, en dépit des consignes de sécurité qu’elle avait reçues, et s’adossa au battant.

"Tout ceci n’a rien d’une affaire personnelle.

\- Ma liberté contre la tienne, ça n’a rien d’une affaire personnelle?"

Péniblement, il se leva et s’approcha d’elle, aussi près que le lui permettait les chaînes qui l’entravaient - beaucoup trop près. Elle ne bougea pas, elle redressa juste un peu le menton pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

"Et en parlant de liberté, comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là?

\- Un simple contretemps. Mon père m’a demandé de siéger au Conseil de la Tour en attendant la nomination d’un nouveau membre. Tous les votes devraient être retardés si le Conseil n’était pas complet."

Elle se tut lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle fournissait bien plus d’informations qu’il n’était nécessaire, et que cela commençait à ressembler à une justification. L’espace de quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une éternité, ils se regardèrent en silence, leurs visages si proches l’un de l’autre que Mlle Parker pouvait distinguer le grain de peau de son ancienne proie, et les nuances des hématomes qui lui bleuissaient les pommettes. Sans doute était-ce là l’oeuvre de Lyle.

"Il ne sert à rien de leur résister, Jarod, dit-elle doucement. Tôt ou tard, ils obtiendront de toi ce qu’ils voudront. Ils trouveront forcément une brèche et ils s’y engouffreront. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

\- Peut-être ont-ils déjà trouvé la brèche.

\- De quoi parles-tu?"

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Rien. Ce n’est pas important."

En titubant un peu, il retourna s’asseoir au bord du lit.

"Ton père ne te laissera pas partir, Mlle Parker. Jamais. Il n’en a jamais eu l’intention."

Elle le regarda fixement. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu’il disait, et pourtant, au fond d’elle-même, elle savait qu’il s’agissait de la vérité


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques nuits plus tard, Mlle Parker fut éveillée en sursaut par la sensation d’une présence - une existence entière passée au Centre l’avait laissée sur un éternel qui-vive. Lorsqu’elle souleva les paupières, ce fut pour constater qu’une délicate lueur dorée baignait sa chambre, et elle ne vit tout d’abord qu’une mince silhouette vêtue de blanc, de long cheveux noirs retombant en vagues lustrées.

Lorsque sa vision s’éclaircit et se focalisa, elle en conclut aussitôt qu’elle rêvait.

 _Elle voyait sa maman? devina l’Enfant._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et il s’agissait vraiment d’un rêve?_

Pendant quelques instants, elle garda les yeux obstinément clos, puis elle les rouvrit. Catherine Parker se tenait toujours en face d’elle, lui souriant gentiment.

"Maman? demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est moi, ma petite fille." Gracieusement, les pans aériens de sa robe flottant autour d’elle, elle avança pour s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. "Donne-moi ta main," ajouta-t-elle.

Mlle Parker obéit, un geste de pur réflexe, et sentit ses doigts s’entrecroiser avec ceux de Catherine, incroyablement doux et chauds, vivants.

"Maman...," répéta-t-elle.

Un rêve, peut-être, mais alors elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Lorsqu’elle rêvait de Maman, il s’agissait toujours de terribles cauchemars. Cette fois constituait une inattendue dérogation à la règle.

Catherine se leva en l’entraînant avec elle, l’amena jusqu’à la coiffeuse sur laquelle étaient disposés petits pots en verre dépoli et brosse à cheveux au manche ouvragé; s’emparant de cette dernière, elle commença à lui brosser les cheveux, d’un mouvement doux et délicat.

 _Ce n’était pas un rêve, dit l’Enfant. Sa Maman était réellement là._

Pendant quelques minutes, Mlle Parker laissa la jeune femme lui passer la brosse dans les cheveux, puis les doigts attentionnés réunir les mèches en une épaisse natte brune. Elle aurait pu rester éternellement ainsi, baignée par la chaleur et le parfum de Catherine, mais elle avait la prescience que le moment serait fugitif, aussi fugitif que l’avait été chaque moment de bonheur de son existence. Et sans doute, comme pour chacun de ces moments, le prix serait-il lourd à payer.

"Maman...," dit-elle en se retournant sur le siège. Elle posa le front contre le bras de Catherine. "Pourquoi es-tu là?

\- Pour te mettre en garde."

Elle s’écarta et releva les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle accorder crédit aux paroles d’une apparition?

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas leur accorder crédit?

"Contre qui?" demanda-t-elle avec assurance.

Le diamant que Catherine portait à l’annulaire droit brilla lorsqu’elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue de sa fille.

"Ton père. Tu lui as donné toute ta confiance, mais c’est une confiance qui est mal placée. Il prétend qu’il te laissera partir parce que tu as ramené Jarod."

Les deux mains étaient sur son visage à présent, le tenant en coupe.

"Il ne le fera pas. Il n’en a jamais eu l’intention."

Exactement ce que lui avait dit Jarod, et si elle pouvait mettre en doute les paroles du Caméléon, elle avait une foi aveugle en celles de Maman.

"Que dois-je faire?"

Le sourire de Catherine parut illuminer la chambre, et il lui réchauffa le coeur comme il l’avait toujours fait, réduisant à néant la sensation de froid qui la tenaillait depuis si longtemps.

"Tu le sais, ma petite fille. Tu as lu les lettres que je voulais t’envoyer. Fais ce qui doit être fait, et tu trouveras la paix de l’âme.

\- Mais comment?"

Un baiser sur son front, si aérien et pourtant inaltérable.

"Tout est une question de confiance."

Catherine commença à reculer. Affolée, Mlle Parker se leva, avança vers elle, mais la silhouette de sa mère paraissait s’évanouir, devenir transparente, évanescente.

"Tout est une question de confiance, répéta-t-elle. La confiance peut te tuer...

\- ... ou te libérer," prononcèrent en même temps la mère et la fille.

Catherine approuva d’un signe de tête, sourit et l’instant d’après, acheva de disparaître, ne laissant dans la chambre que l’odeur suave de son parfum et des vibrations attestant de son passage.

 _Ce n’était vraiment pas un rêve, insista l’Enfant avec obstination._

 _\- Non, approuva la Vieille Dame. Et lorsqu’elle s’éveilla le lendemain matin, elle n’avait plus froid._

 _\- Et elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire._

 _\- Oui. Elle le savait._


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Mlle Parker se rendit au Centre et attendit son père dans son bureau. Lorsque celui-ci entra, il manifesta sa surprise de la découvrir là, assise à sa table de travail, mais ne manqua pas de lui rappeler avec fierté qu’un jour, ce bureau serait le sien.

"Mon bureau sera celui qu’occupait Maman," répondit-elle avec sur un ton calme et quelque peu sibyllin.

Elle était venue ce matin, lui expliqua-t-elle, pour lui demander une ultime fois de la laisser partir, de la laisser partir elle, mais également Jarod, et Sydney, et Angelo, et tous ceux qui étaient retenus ici contre leur gré.

Le maître du Centre parut vaciller. Il recula d’un pas et s’agrippa au dossier de son fauteuil.

"Mais enfin, mon ange... ce n’était pas là notre accord.

\- Notre accord n’a jamais existé, parce que tu n’as jamais eu l’intention d’en satisfaire les termes, Papa."

Elle sentit la présence de Catherine derrière elle, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, une vague de chaleur et de tendresse qui l’enveloppait soudain, et, à l’expression du maître du Centre, elle comprit qu’il pouvait la voir également.

"Tu m’as demandé si souvent de te faire confiance, poursuivit-elle, et tu m’as donné si peu d’occasions de t’accorder cette confiance. Et elle t’était pourtant acquise. Elle te le serait resté si tu m’avais laissé partir - si tu m’avais laissé la liberté de partir ou de rester, peut-être ne serais-je pas même partie."

Catherine avança. Elle portait la même robe blanche, longue et arachnéenne, que la nuit précédente, et ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans son dos jusqu’à la taille. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit en progressant lentement sur le parquet et, en dépit des grandes baies en verre dépoli, sa silhouette ne dessinait aucune ombre sur les murs. Mlle Parker vit son père essayer de reculer de nouveau et buter contre son fauteuil.

"La confiance peut tuer ou libérer." Elle secoua doucement la tête. "C’est terminé, Papa."

Et d’une certaine façon, elle le regrettait et en avait du chagrin. Elle avait payé chaque instant de bonheur le prix fort; peut-être, en fin de compte, cette fois serait-elle différente, peut-être sacrifiait-elle quelque chose pour un bonheur à venir.

M. Parker n’ouvrit pas la bouche, ne fit pas un geste, et pourtant, elle l’entendit hurler de douleur lorsque Catherine posa la main sur lui.

"Cet endroit m’a détruite, et ça n’a aucune importance, dit-elle. Mais il ne la détruira pas elle."

Souriant presque avec affection, elle posa la main sur la joue de son mari. Autour de M. Parker, l’air parut s’embraser et des flammes jaillirent de nulle part, crépitant dans l’air aseptisé du Centre, léchant les murs, atteignant bientôt le plafond.

"Fais ce qui doit être fait, ma petite fille, dit Catherine.

\- Maman...," murmura Mlle Parker.

Autour d’elle, la pièce acheva de s’enflammer totalement, sans que les flammes de plus en plus hautes, de plus en plus chaudes parussent avoir le moindre effet sur elle. A travers leurs couleurs flamboyantes, elle tendit la main et saisit celle de sa mère une dernière fois, juste avant que Catherine ne disparaisse, emmenant avec elle, dans un tourbillon de feu, M. Parker.

Mlle Parker se retourna pour trouver un chemin vers la sortie et, sans esquisser un geste supplémentaire, elle se retrouva devant la cellule de Jarod.


	7. Chapter 7

Le garde de faction dans le couloir devant la cellule parut à ce point soulagé, ce qui était une réaction qu’elle ne provoquait pas fréquemment chez autrui. Car les alarmes résonnaient de par la forteresse et l’odeur âcre de la fumée parvenait jusque dans les plus profonds niveaux souterrains. Mais le soulagement de l’homme se mua bien vite en inquiétude lorsqu’elle lui ordonna d’ouvrir la porte des quartiers de Jarod. M. Parker, lui rappela-t-il, avait interdit que le Caméléon sortît de sa geôle.

Peu soucieuse de lui apprendre qu’il n’était plus de M. Parker au Centre, la jeune femme lui arracha les clefs des mains et lui ordonna de partir avant que les flammes arrivent jusqu’à eux.

Le Caméléon était debout au milieu de la cellule quand elle y pénétra, les chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier encore aux poignets. Sans qu’ils eussent à échanger un mot, il tendit ses mains vers elle, et elle ouvrit les bracelets de métal. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu’il se passait, ni pourquoi elle faisait cela: il le savait, et elle eut l’intuition qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir reçu la visite de Maman la nuit dernière. Mais lorsqu’elle voulut quitter la pièce, il la retint.

"Mlle Parker...

\- Tu avais raison, dit-elle simplement, il ne m’aurait pas laissé partir. Et je ne suis pas sûre que je souhaitais réellement partir dans de telles conditions."

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main, et elle ne se déroba pas comme elle l’avait toujours fait face aux marques d’affection Malgré cela, il n’en fut pas moins surpris lorsqu’elle l’embrassa...

"Aussi surpris qu’il l’avait été, petit garçon, quand elle l’avait embrassé la première fois? demanda l’Enfant.

\- Oh, bien plus surpris, admit la Vieille Dame, car à présent, ils étaient adultes, et les choses étaient fort différentes."

... puis, la première réaction d’étonnement passée, il lui rendit son baiser, avant que de s’écarter et de l’entraîner vers la porte.

"Il faut sortir d’ici, dit-il, cet endroit va brûler de bas en haut."

Ils ne purent faire trois pas dans le couloir sans buter sur M. Raines, l’âme damnée de feu le maître du Centre.

"Raines, siffla Mlle Parker en s’immobilisant, la main toujours dans celle de Jarod, le valet de mon père... Toujours où il ne faut pas.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas de cet endroit," articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il eut un geste de recul lorsque la jeune femme en face de lui sortit son arme et la pointa sur lui, un geste de recul vite maîtrisé car on avait si souvent essayé de le tuer, et il en avait chaque fois réchappé - il ne pouvait plus avoir peur.

"Vous avez tué ma mère, Raines, mon père n’est plus, et cet endroit est en train de s’effondrer. Ne me donnez pas une raison supplémentaire de vous abattre alors que plus personne ne vous protégera."

Il bougea la main, peut-être pour atteindre son arme, peut-être pour une tout autre raison. Toujours est-il que Mlle Parker tira, une seule balle, qui se logea en plein coeur.

Et elle regarda son ennemi de toujours s’effondrer doucement sur lui même.


	8. Chapter 8

La citadelle brûlait. Les habitants de l’intérieur des terres pouvaient voir, à des kilomètres à la ronde, l’épaisse colonne de fumée noire qui montait dans le ciel limpide de Blue Cove. La fille du maître des lieux, qui ressemblait tant à sa mère que cela en constituait une provocation, avait mené la révolte, disait-on, et elle interdisait à présent que quiconque fît quoi que ce soit pour arrêter l’incendie dévastateur.

 

Jarod et elle étaient assis au bord de la baie, le dos tourné à l’océan, observant les derniers rougeoiements du sinistre. Sydney et Broots et Angelo et tous les autres ne devaient pas être très loin - tous voulaient s’assurer qu’il ne resterait rien du Centre - mais ils n’étaient pas en vue pour l’instant.

Elle lui tenait toujours la main, les doigts si étroitement entrecroisés aux siens qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se libérer si un jour il venait à le désirer - une entrave bien plus efficace que n’importe quelle paire de menottes en tout état de cause.

"Et maintenant? fit-il, le visage réchauffé par les ultimes braises de l’incendie.

\- Maintenant, nous allons reconstruire cet endroit pour en faire ce que Maman voulait qu’il soit.

\- Nous?" demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

"Nous de préférence. Tu n’es plus un prisonnier des souterrains, Jarod, et je ne suis plus une prisonnière de la Tour."


	9. La fin

_Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfants._

 

Elaine posa sa petite tête aux boucles brunes contre l’épaule de sa grand-mère et referma délicatement le lourd livre relié de cuir; la vieille dame lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"Mlle Parker a vraiment tué le valet? demanda-t-elle d’une voix inquiète.

\- L’histoire dit qu’elle l’a fait. Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n’est pas le cas?

\- Tout au fond d’elle-même, elle était trop gentille pour tuer quelqu’un comme ça."

La vieille dame caressa doucement, songeusement, la couverture du livre de contes.

"C’est vrai, reconnut-elle, mais n’oublie pas qu’il ne mourait jamais vraiment."

Elaine considéra la réponse avec le soin qu’elle méritait puis elle sourit et se leva. Elle attrapa le livre et, le serrant contre elle, elle partit en direction de la chambre qu’elle occupait quand elle rendait visite à ses grands-parents. Sur le seuil du salon, toutefois, elle se retourna et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

"C’est un joli conte, hein, Missy?

\- Oui, répondit la vieille dame. Un très joli conte."

Personne n’avait utilisé son prénom depuis des dizaines d’années, personne, ni enfants ni petits-enfants, ne l’avaient jamais appelée maman ou grand-mère. Sans doute parce que même après tout ce temps, une partie d’elle demeurait une petite fille recherchant sans relâche sa mère. Elle était Missy, tout simplement.

Elaine, depuis la porte, observa sa grand-mère sans que celle-ci en fût tout à fait consciente. La petite fille savait que, entre les délicates rides qui lui parcheminaient à présent le visage, les yeux bleus de Missy brillaient d’un éclat sans pareil, que sous les jupes et pantalons stricts qu’elle arborait, elle avait encore les plus longues jambes qu’il fût possible d’imaginer et que, dans une armoire embaumant la lavande, près de la photo d’une dame en rose et blanc qui était son sosie, elle conservait un 9 mm Smith & Wesson huilé et prêt à servir.

Parce que, en dépit de tout, Missy demeurait Mlle Parker.

FIN


End file.
